


Fire and Pain

by Kokucho



Category: Ravages of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokucho/pseuds/Kokucho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To You the one who loves some one dearly, Xiao Meng, you give that little fire a light. But Losing you who loves him dearly, Liao Yuan Huo's fire is no more. It lost its light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Read Ravages of Time. I know this manhua is confusing and long, but you will find an art that is more amazing than the art of the sky and you will find a love story that is more pure and sad than the story of the earth and the rain.

What is this? the feeling inside of me is.

I am not angry but my chest is on fire. I am not sad but my heart felt so tight.

I lost you I know. You are not here anymore I know.

What is this feeling?

I do not feel pain, Xiao Meng. A hundred wounds I get, I do not feel pain. But it hurts. It is painful. It is difficult to breath. I feel sick.

Xiao Meng, how painful is it for you to die by limitless cold irons? Just thinking about it I, someone who doesn't feel pain is hurting.

Xiao Meng, it hurts.

 

Perasaan apa ini?

Bukan marah tapi dadaku membara. Bukan sedih tapi hatiku membiru.

Aku kehilanganmu. Aku tahu. Kau sudah tiada. Aku tahu. Tapi perasaan apa ini?

Nafasmu bisa kurasakan. Dirimu bisa kupandang. Keberadaanmu bisa kuketahui. Tapi aku tahu kau tiada. Bumi ini sudah tidak ditapaki dirimu lagi.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Ratusan luka kualami tapi tak pernah kurasa bagaimana sakitnya luka itu. Tapi perasaan apa ini?

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Sesak. Sesak. Sesak sekali.

Mengingatmu terluka hingga nafas terakhirmu, Xiao Meng, perasaan apa ini?

Mengingatku akan hidup tanpamu, Xiao Meng, perasaan apa ini?


End file.
